Drabble collection
by QueenofRhymes
Summary: 03: Prompt - Petey is usually pretty energetic on a normal basis, what happens if he accidentally gets hyped up on caffeine? Warning: spideynova
1. Chapter 1

Peter sighed as he put his pencil down and rubbed the back of his head. He then proceeded to rub his temples. He was starting to get a headache and he was starting to hate Math as the pain was refusing to abate. Peter groaned. He then growled. This was becoming ridiculous. The whole notion of him being able to magically cure the sudden headache and make it go away with a halfheartedly done massage was ludicrous and the worst part was that he had to make it disappear. The reason for his urge to be freed from that vicious creature was because he had to study for a stupid Math test and he could not do it with an invisible knife splitting his head into two.

Peter closed his eyes. He then reopened them and looked at the clock. Another small groan escaped his lips. He had been studying for two fucking hours and it seemed that the more problems he solved the more he could not understand which irritated yet bemused him greatly. He knew he was no stupid. He was far from it actually so then why was studying for an annoying yet not unexpected or unusual test proving to be so difficult and strenuous? Honestly Peter did not know. Perhaps exhaustion was finally taking its toll on him. He had not been able to sleep well for a few nights and he had just come back from a mission three hours prior. Maybe fatigue would soon take him into a blissful world where there were not any tests, annoying teachers, demanding bosses, problems, difficult yet meaningless challenges people have to overcome if they want to choose the path that is right for them or

**Slam!**

annoying roommates that were also your teammates suddenly walking into the room when you were mentally bitching about the setbacks you were forced to endure.

Peter groaned when Sam walked into the room and started opening wardrobes, drawers and what not in order to find or search for something. Peter did not know and honestly could not care less. All he wanted was to lie down and forget about the world and hopefully catch some well deserved and much needed sleep in the process. Of course, fate had other plans for him.

The crashing and loudness of Sam's moves and steps were becoming more and more annoying. The noise soon proved to be unbearable and after a few minutes Peter's patience was running quite thin. He rubbed his temples furiously as he prayed to every deity he knew and God multiple times to ask him or simply anyone who was listening to make Sam stop and finally notice that he was not alone in the room. Unfortunately, his prayers were fell on deaf ears. Peter sighed. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. It did not work. He snapped.

"Will you fucking stop already?! Just cut it out okay, dude? You're not alone in this room and I would highly appreciate it if you stopped being selfish for one full minute and fucking noticed someone else aside from yourself!" Peter yelled startling Sam.

The latter immediately halted and turned around. His eyes widened as he looked at the boy before him. Sam took off his headphones and was about to make some sarcastic comment because he had been able to hear half of what Peter had said and he was certain the boy had said something Sam being a selfish ass(which he was not, most of the time) when he saw it. Peter's eyes were squeezed shut as he was furiously rubbing his temples. His clothes were slightly scrunched and ragged and his hair was in disarray probably from all the pulling Peter had no doubt been doing for quite some time before Sam had entered. The latter frowned. Normally he would've enjoyed the fact that Peter was finding it hard to deal with a certain task especially if it was in some way connected to school but seeing his leader, roommate and dare he say it friend Sam could not help but empathise with him. After all, if someone knew how troubling prepping for an examination or test could be, it was Sam.

"What's wrong?" Sam bluntly asked as he approached Peter, forgetting about their previous little escapades during the day. Even though they had been walking on thin ice all day with trying to make the other snap, now was not the time to continue a useless dispute. Peter was obviously in some sort of predicament and Sam would be damned if he did not help him. After all, Peter had proven to be quite useful when it came to missions and academics sometimes(most of the time) and Sam just could not help but feel as if he owed him.

Peter was surprised by the sudden change in attitude but could not help but be grateful for it. After all, Sam caring or showing any kind of positive emotion towards Peter was a rarity. Peter tried to ignore the small sting he felt at the bitterness those words were drowning in.

"I'm finding it hard to concentrate." Peter explained vaguely. He decided not to chance it and show any weakness in front of Sam if he could avoid it. For all he knew the other might use this small moment of vulnerability to his advantage in the future. How, however, Peter did not know. The groan that escaped the tight hold of his lips proved otherwise. Peter mentally cursed. His blatant lie was exposed if Sam had actually fallen for it but judging by his next question, he had not.

"Got a headache I presume?" Sam questioned to which Peter nodded. The former sighed as he requested, though it came out more as an order, "Get up."

"What?" Peter enquired somewhat surprised by the bluntness of that statement.

"You heard me. You're in no condition to be doing anything remotely requiring intellectual effort or over thinking and Math is something that most of the time demands both." Sam explained as he motioned for Peter to rise from his chair and go to the bed.

Peter silently did as he was told. He was far too tired to argue with Sam as it was. He might as well save himself the 'intellectual effort'. Peter mentally chuckled as he replayed their small conversation. It seemed these orders were Sam's way of saying – let me help you. Peter just wondered what had altered such a change in the boy's demeanor. Normally they would be bickering about something pointless right about now.

Sam sat right next to Peter. He did not ask for permission. He simply started massaging very softly Peter's scalp. The other yelped in surprise. Apparently he had been given the fright of his life. Sam immediately withdrew his hand as he said:

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm simply trying to help you."

"Not that I don't appreciate it or welcome it but why?" Peter asked.

A sigh was heard before an answer came:

"I guess I don't like to see you so… down."

"Down? Why do I appear down to you?" Peter questioned as he suppressed a chuckle.

"You look as though someone kicked your puppy." Sam simply explained before asking with his hand right above Peter's head, "May I?"

Peter swallowed hard but nodded, nonetheless. He ignored the awkwardness at first and simply welcomed the relaxation that soon followed. Sam's fingers did their magic trick and after a few minutes the pain started to lessen. Though it did not abate completely, it was partially soothed and Peter could not help but feel content with the way Sam was carefully touching and running his finger through Peter's hair. His touches were feather like. He was being so gentle and thoughtful as though it were not him but someone else entirely soothing Peter's pain and helping him when no one else had come. Perhaps only Sam could do this or maybe it was just Peter's imagination playing tricks on him. Whatever it was Peter could not help smiling when the pain disappeared almost completely and sleep befell him making all the worries and problems vanish completely for a little while.

Sam sighed as the body before him started losing its perfect sitting position more and more. Soon the boy realized Peter had started falling asleep. Sam ignored the urge to laugh at his leader's antics. Despite the rarity and ludicrousness of the situation, Sam could not help but smile warmly as he continued his massage. He soon felt the weight of Peter grow heavier by the second. Sam's eyes widened slightly, but despite the unexpectedness, he managed to lay Peter down gently on the bed. There he continued the massage easing Peter's headache completely.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I don't know where that came from. Seems my muse is starting to stroll around too many streets, some of them not so welcoming or sunny. Anyway, this will be a drabble collection of different moments featuring Sam and Peter. I've actually wanted to do one for quite some time so yeah… finally found the urge to do one or probably just got tired of my muse biting by ass and telling me to do it. **

**If there is a special moment you've always wanted to read or see or whatever, but just haven't had the time or will to write it down or luck to find it, tell me and I'll try to post it. I'm looking for ideas. This collection will be mostly for me and you readers (in case you want to, of course) to simply have fun and read what you want to read. **

**Reviews****?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Give it back!" Sam screamed as he ran after Peter. The boy had tried to get his juice back from the other one but so far his efforts had proven to be futile. Spiderman was agile and with his lithe body it was easy to dodge Sam's attempts to grasp the bottle. Plus even without his costume Peter could climb on the walls or the ceiling in order to avoid Sam, who was finding it hard to keep up without his helmet on.

"Not a chance, Bucket-head! This is the last bottle!" Peter said as he jumped down from the wall onto the sofa. He was about to open it when Sam lunged at him. It was too late for Peter to dodge the attack and as a result they ended up rolling down from the sofa onto the floor. They rolled around, exchanging a few colourful words when one landed a successful hit on the other or when one of them hit their head in the wall. There were a few insults and creative nicknames thrown in somewhere as well, but what made them stop was when Sam screamed:

"You have no right!"

Peter's eyes widened slightly. Anger welled up inside of him as he used his superhuman strength to turn the tables on Sam. He rolled over so that he was on top and trapped Sam beneath him. Although Nova struggled for a long time and almost managed to escape, Peter used all of his might and soon both of Sam's wrists were trapped above his head. Sam's eyes widened when he realised just how furious Peter might actually be to resort to his superpowers at a time like this. With shaky movements Sam tilted his head to the left where the bottle lay. It was almost halfway open when Sam had made lunged at Peter so now the cup was gone and the contents inside had spilled on aunt May's new carpet. Sam could not even imagine how angry she might become. Speaking of Parkers who may go ballistic, Nova directed his attention once more to the one on top of him whose breathing had become erratic.

"What do you mean I have no right? I have every right to drink what I desire." Peter enunciated.

Sam was just about to do something quite untypical for him when what Peter had just said registered in his mind. He was going to apologise, but once the rare need to do so and fear disappeared, everything that had to do with remorse was replaced with anger. Raw fire consumed the inside of his lungs and kindled a fury that had been asleep for the past few weeks. Peter had no idea what was coming.

"As do I! And who are you to determine who has the right to drink or eat or do anything? Huh?" Sam screamed.

Peter' eyes widened. He was fuming and he did what parents often advise us against – he decided to fight fire with fire.

"I have not claimed anything like that. You were the one that told what I have a right to and not to do." Peter explained in a frighteningly calm voice, though his blazing irises betrayed any collectedness his tone held and Sam could feel the fire burning inside Peter's lungs. It crept outside of Peter's body, seeped into his clothes and spread throughout the air, only to collide with Sam's body and suffocate him. The worst part was that he was enjoying it.

Suddenly Sam felt sharp pain shoot through his wrists. His eyes widened and he could not help the moan that escaped the tight chains his lips were forcefully bound with. Sam bit his lip so sharply that he drew out blood. Peter followed the movement. He heard the cry of agony that came next. His eyes widened. His body shook as he immediately let go of the boy. Fear trapped the fire and extinguished it. It was his turn to be afraid right now. The only problem was he was not afraid from someone else. He was afraid of himself.

"S-Sam, I…." Peter began but Sam put up a hand. Peter's eyes widened even further once he noticed the red marks of fingers that marred the flawless skin on the boy's wrists.

"No need. I deserved it." Sam said through gritted teeth. He then took a shaky breath of air in. Peter inhaled sharply as well before he replied:

"No, you don't! No one deserves that for saying something stupid!"

Sam was rubbing his sore wrists when his ears picked up on the last few words Peter had said completely ignoring the former ones. Anger once again bubbled up inside him and he was not going to let go that easily this time. The fire had no intention of leaving. It dug its teeth on the beating heart and tore at it until it started bleeding. Its claws vehemently destroyed every ounce of regret and guilt and replaced it with unforgiving fury.

"I thought I told you before, web-head! I am not stupid! I just so happen not to be interested in reading the crap you find so intriguing." Sam yelled.

Peter was about to retaliate when he stopped. His mouth hung open before he asked:

"Did you just use a slightly more complicated word to prove a point?"

Sam's eyes widened. A small rosy colour crept onto his face once he realised that he had been caught. His mouth opened and closed. He tried and tried to come up with a reasonable lie or explanation or even a comeback that would either shock or quiet Peter down for a while, but all he came up with were these two simple words:

"Sh-Shut up!"

_Damn it! I stuttered!_

Peter immediately started laughing. His body shook with merit as tears rolled down his cheeks. His whole face reddened. The hand that was covering his mouth tried in vain to quiet the endless patch of giggles.

Sam was going to get angry, but once he looked at Peter's cheerful face all thoughts that had anything to do with anger disappeared completely. Instead a strange feeling of warmth and happiness replaced them. Sam soon, too, joined him and the two ended up laughing hysterically, which caused Peter to lose his balance and to fall on top of Sam, who tried in vain to stifle his own giggles. Peter as well attempted to calm down, but did not succeed. In the end they continued laughing for quite some time.

After a good half hour of constant laughter, the sound of merit ceased, but the traces of happiness remained. Peter smiled once he looked down at Sam. He was now lying on top of him, having found it hard to sit up and laugh at the same time and Sam had not once protested when Peter had decided to use him as a pillow.

"Why were even fighting for something as stupid as who would get to drink the last bottle of orange juice?" Peter asked as he chuckled slightly.

Sam chuckled as well as he brought his hand up and caressed Peter's cheek gently. His movements seemed to calm Peter down. The latter soon leaned in and closed his eyes. He opened them when Sam's fingers moved towards his hair and continued their journey of gentle strokes there. Peter looked at his boyfriend as he spoke:

"I don't know. I guess you could say that's just who we are."

Peter's eyebrows furrowed as he asked:

"What do you mean?"

Sam chuckled as he stopped caressing Peter's hair. The latter resisted the urge to pout and instead decided to focus on Sam's words as he answered:

"That's what we always do in case you have forgotten Parker. One of us does or says something stupid, then the other gets mad and shouts. Then the one who's responsible won't admit he is guilty and will retaliate and then we'll fight until we get so caught up in it that we either hurt each other and/or end up doing something else."

Peter was content with Sam's thorough explanation. His expression saddened once his eyes landed on Sam's still slightly red wrists. Their crimson colour had subsided, but had yet to fade completely. It was not vivid, but it was not unnoticeable as well. It was hard to ignore the guilt that pooled inside Peter's heart. It chained the happiness, tortured it until it capitulated.

Sam noticed the change of expression on Peter's face and frowned once he saw the pain inside his boyfriend's blue eyes. He immediately reached out and cupped Peter's face, startling the boy slightly. Peter's eyes widened at the intensity in Sam's eyes as he spoke:

"Listen to me and listen to me carefully. You are not blame do you hear me? We get carried away all the time, okay? Remember the last time we had a fight and I ended up sending you flying towards the Statue of Liberty? You were out of webs and could not avoid the collision."

Peter smiled sadly as he replied:

"I do. But you saved me."

"I only caught you because I was near. There was this other time at the amusement park when you landed near a contest for 'who could blow a whistle the longest'. I still can't recall whose stupid idea it was for such a contest to be held."

Peter chuckled at the memory as he responded:

"Yeah. I remember now. My ears were ringing for a week after that."

Sam smiled as he caressed Peter's cheeks with his thumbs before he replied:

"Do you see now? I've screwed up multiple times, but you don't see me moping around."

Peter welcomed the warmth Sam's strokes offered. He then nodded. He closed his eyes and reminisced. He could not believe they had done all those things to each other and had managed to survive this long without casualties or either of them getting severely hurt. Peter's mind then traveled down another lain and a sly smirk formed on his face as he opened his eyes and looked directly at Sam. He chuckled at the frown Sam was wearing. Bewilderment was written all over his face. He had even stopped caressing Peter, which meant that Peter had the boy's undivided attention.

_Perfect. _

Peter thought as he leaned down and captured Sam's lips in a slow, lingering kiss. Sam was slightly caught off guard at the tentativeness and gentleness of the kiss. It had been a long time since Peter had kissed him this tenderly. Naturally Sam responded. The two of them welcomed the warmth that flooded their bodies. Their minds turned to mush once the ever present electricity coursed through their bodies.

After some time Peter stopped and tilted his head up. He looked at Sam as mischief flooded his eyes. Sam was once again puzzled and could not help but ask:

"Not that I didn't appreciate it, but what was that for?"

Peter chuckled as he leaned down and brushed his lips against Sam's. He then remained just a breath away from Sam's lips as he almost whispered:

"Just thought I'd remind you of the more enjoyable part that always follows."

Sam seemed confused for a while, but then his eyes brightened once he understood what Peter meant. Soon a sly smirk which mirrored Peter's appeared on Sam's face as he replied:

"I think you need to do it again because I am afraid I still haven't quite remembered it."

"Gladly." Peter responded as he leaned down and proceeded to remind Sam of every little detail of their past more enjoyable situations.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters. **

**A/N: I don't know where this came from. I guess my muse decided to put something out there or perhaps it's the song "I Should Be So Lucky" by Kylie Minogue that finally got to me. Either way this is the product. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**silverheartlugia2000** -** I love the prompt, adore it even since I love everything about coffee since recently, but I am going to rewrite what I started so that it can be the best it can be or at least become digestible because as it is right now, I don't think anyone would like it. Hell! Drinking cold tea or going a full work day with a throbbing headache would be more enjoyable. So please be patient! I haven't forgotten.**

**WykkydImpulsFist**** – I do agree with you! I just don't know what to write about that would include him. Do you have anything in particular or perhaps a pairing****? ****I ship almost everyone in this show so chances are I might actually be inspired to write a story about someone x Iron Fist. I could also write a friendship fic or something. It all depends on what you would like to read. **

**satansprogeny**– **Thank you for the kind words. I will be updating. It will just be slower since I have school and multi-chaptered stories I am working on but I am intending on continuing this story so no worries! I know that feeling. I was saddened when I could not find many stories about these two because they are amazing so one day I just decided to write something of my own. Never thought it would turn into my OTP. :D**

**Heartless love**** – Someone threw a brick through my window and as a result broke it. There was a note attached to it that reminded me of this story and kindly asked me to update it or else there would be more bricks. Was it you****?**** Hah, I am kidding. Wow… I don't remember ever getting a threat. Must be the love for the pairing that made you go to such lengths. Don't worry, I will be updating…. Just more slowly than I would like. Thanks for the review. I will keep this story in mind.**

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful response to the first story. I hope you liked this one! May you all have an awesome Friday and weekend! **

**Reviews****?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Spideynova. **

Sam rubbed his eyes furiously as he got up. He yawned and stretched. He then looked at the clock and his eyes widened slightly. It was only 8a.m.?! Who the hell had had the audacity to wake him up at 8 fucking a.m. on a Saturday morning?! Oh someone was going to die and it was certainly going to be the person who had pushed the suspicious piece of furniture successfully knocking over something else in the process.

With great effort Sam managed to rise from the bed. He yawned a dozen times as he got dressed. The boy sighed as he looked in the mirror. His hair was disheveled. His eyes were drooping the more time elapsed and the best part that completed his wondrous appearance were the unusual dark circles adorning the weary flesh under them. Sam frowned. Normally his tiredness would not be that palpable. He hated it when his weaknesses were that evident. He was just hoping his friends would be far too preoccupied with their usual antics to notice something that was plainly obvious. His eyes widened. He was doomed.

**CRASH!**

Sam yelped when he was jerked out of his musings. Who the hell had been stupid enough to put an abrupt hold to his thoughts?! Oh he or she was going to die unless it was aunt May. She would live but that woman was too proper and careful to do such an idiotic thing or crush so many priceless objects. Most of the pieces of furniture that occupied the house probably were of sentimental value. Therefore she would have done such a monstrous.

Sam exited his room and went down the stairs intent on finding out what had happened. He was soon in the living room but his investigation was cut short and his movements were ceased abruptly when his eyes fell on Peter. Sam frowned. The usually happy go lucky attitude he was used to in the mornings was long gone. Peter was sitting on one of the chairs, his fingers were trembling, his legs were shaking and it seemed that no matter how much he tried he just could stay still. There would always be a sudden jerk or clasp. The word motionless appeared to be foreign to Peter's body.

Sam's eyes widened slightly. He was just about to walk directly to Peter and demand an explanation when the teen started laughing hysterically. It sounded so strange and unusual that it soon started to worry Sam. His concern soon melted away, however, when Peter calmed down and looked at him. His eyes lit up as he rose suddenly from the chair and almost ran over to Sam. He waved at the boy enthusiastically as he said:

"GoodmorningBucket-head!"

Sam cringed at the loud voice and fast speech pattern Peter had just demonstrated as to be a part of his behavior. Sam eyed his friend suspiciously. The boy noted how jumpy Peter was. His suspiciousness only grew when he realised that at least a good fifteen minutes had passed since he had entered the room and Peter had yet to cease smiling goofily at him. With a deep sigh Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and asked:

"What did you do?"

Peter seemed offended at first, but soon he giggled. Sam's head immediately shot up at the unfamiliar sound. Peter had giggled. Peter had giggled. Peter had giggled?! Peter never giggled. Sure Sam had heard Peter chuckle, laugh, grumble, snigger, and even snort. There had even been a few occasions on which Sam had heard Peter cackle. It was neither a pretty sight, nor was it pleasant to the ears, but giggling…..? That was the sound Sam had never witnessed come out of his leader's lips.

With another giggle at Sam's astonished face, Peter simply said:

"IthinkIdranktoomuchcoffee."

Sam was taken aback at the speed those were said in. He looked at Peter again with a perplexed expression marring his usually smiling face. Some time past before Sam managed to translate what Peter had said into a language normal people could understand. Once the information of that simple statement had sunk in, Sam's eyes widened. His voice was fraught with fear and astonishment when he whispered:

"You've drunk coffee."

Peter only nodded before he giggled again and said:

"You're funny. Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" After he had said that Peter walked to the mirror, checked his brows, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, and his lips and then took his time while he examined every inch of his teeth carefully. Once he was finished, he turned around and added, "I don't see anything wrong with my face or teeth."

He then jumped and landed right in front of Nova, successfully scaring Sam. The latter yelped and plummeted to the ground because of the sheer force of the landing. He resisted the urge to rub his backside. The boy instead decided to focus his attention on the matter at hand. He closed his eyes, took in much needed gulps of air and then released them. He then opened his eyes once more only to be met with the smiling face of Peter Parker, which was a mere inch away from Sam's own. Sam yelped once more and fell backwards. The victim of Peter's strange movements this time was Sam's back and if either Sam or his back had to be honest, neither of them liked the circumstances one bit. But another part of Sam quite appreciated the closeness. It was elated when Peter chose to continue his pursuit, which appeared to be Sam's face.

Blue eyes scrutinized every last bit of Sam's face. As those eyes of doom traveled up and down their current object of interest and examined each and every detail of it, Sam could not help but take a closer look at Peter's face. He noticed the curious fire burning in those familiar blue orbs. Sam could not help but smile at the quick pace they were jumping from one part of Sam's face to the other. Nova smiled slightly when Peter decided that he needed to get even closer in order to get a better look and ended up brushing his nose against Sam's.

Suddenly Peter jerked up and started running around frantically, while his eyes were searching the room for any sign of danger. Sam managed to fight down the blush that had previously been threatening to invade his face. He then overcame the initial shock and resisted the urge to complain, pout or dare he say it whimper, when he lost the enticing and pleasurable warmth Peter's body had brought him when it had been on top of his own. With a frustrated huff Sam got up and walked directly towards Peter. He was about to grab hold of the fidgeting body, but was forced to withdraw when Peter jerked yet again and nearly sent Sam flying towards the wall. Instead Sam found himself on the floor **again.**

Peter was moving frantically from one end of the room to the other, trying desperately to take control of his spider sense, but no matter how much he tried, everything was in vain. The stupid alarm would not shut off and currently his head was like the inside of the clock where an old man was residing and kept repeating – danger! Danger! Danger! Spidey there is danger – when there was none.

"Damn it PARKER!" Sam screamed as he clutched the back of his head before he moaned and managed to grumble out after he had let go, "Why'd you have to do that?!"

"Sorry bucket." Peter yelled as he immediately went back to tossing his head from left to right. He then shook it repeatedly, while Sam simply went up into a sitting position and watched dully as his team leader was suffering from the consequences of having too much coffee. Sam resisted the urge to rub his head and growl **again** as he started counting in his head just how many things were irregular when it came to Peter's current behaviour compared with his typical one. Except for the constant fidgeting and tremendous amounts of energy, what stood out the most was how the web-head's spider sense or danger radar as Sam liked to call it, was reacting to the existence of such a substance in the hero's bloodstream. With a deep sigh Sam pinched the bridge of his nose before he began rubbing his temples. The only thing that was peculiar was the closeness the two had shared.

Sam sighed contentedly once he had finished his massage. He was just about to reopen his eyes and continue his contemplation about Peter's need to examine Sam's face and be rather touchy today, when he heard a lout crash once more. Sam's eyes snapped open, the boy shot up from the position he had been in, while he had been occupying the floor, which had turned into his favourite spot today, and immediately rushed to Peter's side. The boy was clutching the back of his head as he whimpered. Sam's shaky hands went up to the place that was now bleeding slightly. He watched in horror as blood started oozing from the wound and proceeded to coat Peter's hand and his hair.

"What the fuck happened?" Sam whispered as he gently wrapped his fingers around the hand that was busy savaging what was left of Peter's balance. Sam then led them to the couch and carefully helped Peter sit down. He then released the hand he had been holding, when Peter's shot forward and grabbed it, refusing to let go.

"It's okay. I am just going to check how bad the damage is, alright?" Sam questioned carefully. His voice was so soft as though Peter were a small child that was about to run away because he had just been stung.

After some time passed Peter finally managed to calm down. He shakily let go of Sam's hand and allowed the boy to take a closer look at the wound. Peter waited patiently but could help cringing when he heard Sam gasp.

"How bad is it?" Peter managed to whisper, though it came out more shakily than he had intended. He waited patiently once more as his heart started pounding, though this time the reason was not the caffeine, it was the nervousness and worry.

"Not too bad." Sam whispered as he continued looking at it. He cringed when he noticed that a few glass shards were embedded in the skin. He sighed as he said, "Sorry for my reaction. It was uncalled for. It's just…"

"Just what?" Peter asked as he withdrew his head slightly to look Sam in the eyes.

Sam seemed hesitant at first, but then chuckled lightly, thus managing to ease some of the tension in the air. The smile that soon bloomed on his face surprised Peter, but what Sam said next almost completely shocked the teen.

"It's halfway gone." Sam uttered.

"What?!" Peter yelled, making Sam cringe once more. The teen then abruptly rose from the couch and nearly ran to the mirror. He tried to look at the wound, but could not only because it was directly in the center of the back of his head, but it was also still covered in blood.

A pair of hands landed on his shoulders and started massaging them lightly. Peter was hesitant at first, but soon surrendered to the feather like touches that were now running up and down his neck and then back towards the ends of his shoulders. A contented sigh escaped his lips and a peaceful expression settled upon his face. A small smile soon formed as well.

Suddenly the hands were gone and something was pulled from his head. Blood began dropping, but it was not too much. Peter only felt a small tug at the back of his head, but it was not fatal. He was astonished at how small the wound now felt. Peter was surprised when Sam left and went back to the kitchen. He then came back with a piece of cloth that smelled faintly of alcohol. Peter shot him a questioning glance, to which Sam merely rolled his eyes and motioned for Peter to stay still. The latter huffed, but complied. He guessed that Sam needed to clean the blood and disinfect the remainder of the wound, but had probably been too lazy to find something else and had just picked the first bottle of alcohol he had found.

The next few minutes were spent in Sam cleaning up the dried blood and Peter humming quietly to himself. Soon Sam was finished and the cloth was disposed of. He put the rug on the table and was about to get up when Peter turned towards him and asked, "How did you know what to do?"

Sam was slightly baffled by the unexpected question, but after he had retraced his steps, he understood what Peter was referring to. With a deep sigh and a lowered head he answered, "I didn't. I simply took my chances."

Peter's eyes widened before he almost screeched, "You mean to tell me that you risked my life when you pulled that piece of glass out of my head and did not call an ambulance?"

Sam stared blankly at Peter before he answered, "Yup."

The boy then got up and started cleaning up the mess Peter had made. When the latter did not move and continued to stare at Sam, the boy could not help but sigh exasperatedly, stop whatever he was doing and look directly into Peter's eyes when he explained, "I know that your DNA is…..different from that of normal humans. If I had called an ambulance, I might have risked blowing your cover. I know it's a long shot someone finding out that you have a mutated DNA, but still… it was a risk I could not take."

Peter nodded and continued listening to the rest of Sam's explanation tentatively. The latter walked towards the couch and sat on it before going on, "As for the other part of your question…. I noticed that your spidey sense was going overboard. I think it was detecting possible dangers, but not real ones. That's probably the reason why you smashed the glass vase in the first place. It could've fallen on the ground and hurt either me or you, though that is a bit unlikely to happen. But considering what an airhead you can be sometimes, I should not be too surprised by the outcome."

"Less insulting, more talking." Peter said simply as he waited for Sam to continue.

Nova sighed, rolled his eyes before he itinerated, "I remember you getting hurt during one of our missions. Had it been me or Danny or Ava, we would have probably had to lie on a hospital bed for at least three, maybe four days, but you…. You managed to recover in less than a day. I guess your mutated DNA has something that helps you heal faster than normal. And considering your spidey sense was stronger, I figured I would not be too far off if I thought the same would happen to your other abilities."

Peter listened carefully. He sat there, silent, for a while, before he said, "You know I really should not have drunk that much coffee."

Sam stared deadpanned at Peter before he managed to recover and said, "Incredible conclusion Parker. I am surprised your brain was not damaged when it kissed those glass shards. But I should not be too surprised. There's probably not much in there to begin with."

Peter was dumbfounded and could only stare blankly at Sam as the latter went about and picked everything that had been broken and put it in the bin. He then returned all the pieces of furniture that had been rearranged to their original places and/or positions all the while wearing his trademark smug smirk, which was the best way to show how satisfied he was for succeeding in making the chatterbox Peter Parker speechless for more than just a few seconds.

**Prompt: ****Petey is usually pretty energetic on a normal basis, what happens if he accidentally gets hyped up on caffene?**

silverheartlugia2000 – Thank you for the wonderful prompt and for being so supportive. Sorry for the long wait.

WykkydImpulsFist – Hah, I can't agree more. It seems we have similar tastes, but tell me which one you would feel like reading now.

Heartless love – You thought wrong! I am smarted than I look….. I think. Anyway, hah, alright, I won't feel threatened. Thanks for the heads up. Hmm, let it live or better yet send it to me! I would love to torture it…. I mean show it lots and lots of love. :D Thank you for the amazing words. You are too kind. I am glad you enjoy reading these stories.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No profit is made, yada, yada, yada, blah, blah blah, ****дрън, дрън, та, та прас!**

**Ignore the last one it basically means the same as the first two words, just said in my native language. Seriously, sometimes I get sick of repeating the same shit over and over again. Anyone with me****?**

**Anyway, what should I write next****? ****Oh and just to give you guys a heads up – it doesn't have to be about spideynova, it could be anything. Like I said, I love challenges and generally exploring how far my writing skills could reach, which means that I would love to try and write about a different pairing or a theme….. yeah, I need ideas or else my writer's block would kick in again.**

**Also, sorry for the long delay. I'm currently trying to write an original story so that's kind of where all me energy has been directed to these past couple of days. Anyway(I really use that word a lot, don't I****?****), I hope you will have an awesome holiday and uh, in advance,(and sorry for the delay for those who have already celebrated it) Happy Easter! **


End file.
